Halfling
Halflings Summary Halflings are the inhabitants of Pebble Island, which is part of the Runeforge Republic. Optimistic and cheerful by nature, blessed with uncanny luck, and driven by a powerful wanderlust, Halflings make up for their short stature with an abundance of bravado and curiosity. Halflings like to keep an even temper and a steady eye on opportunity, and have an unbreakable sense of humor. Their ability to find humor in the absurd, no matter how dire the situation, often allows Halflings to distance themselves from the dangers that surround them. Halflings are opportunists, firmly believing they can turn any situation to their advantage. Often unable to physically defend themselves from the rigors of the world, they know when to bend with the wind and when to hide away. Though their curiosity drives them to seek out new places and experiences, Halflings possess a strong sense of hearth and home, often spending above their means to enhance the comforts of domestic life. Without a doubt, Halflings enjoy luxury and comfort, taking time to decorate any place they inhabit. Physical Description Halflings rise to a humble height of 3 feet. They prefer to walk barefoot, leading the bottoms of their feet to become roughly calloused. Tufts of thick, curly hair warm the tops of their broad, tanned feet. Their skin tends toward a rich cinnamon color and their hair toward light shades of brown. A Halfling's ears are pointed, but proportionately not much larger than those of a Human. Halflings prefer simple and modest clothing. Though willing and able to dress up if the situation demands it, their racial urge to remain quietly in the background makes them rather conservative dressers in most situations. Society Halflings enjoy a laidback lifestyle. Most prefer to be simple farmers on Pebble Island and live a comfortable life. They like the simple things in life, only going wild at the parties and festivals that are thrown weekly. Religion The Eternals Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * Size: Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed (Slow Speed): Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligencescores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. * Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. Offense Racial Traits * Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits * Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Category:Browse Category:Races